


"Blood Moon"

by nat_oliver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Derek Has Issues, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Ending????????, Feral Behavior, Feral Derek Hale, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Teen Wolf AU, Violence, Werewolf Mates, but he warms up to it pretty quickly, just because Derek is feral and Scott is a little afraid of having his throat ripped out, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_oliver/pseuds/nat_oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for bljohnlock, my lovely, wonderful, amazing friend, and beta, who asked me: "Derek/Scott, rough sex, bitting, scent marking."<br/>So....</p><p>"Scott realizes he has feelings for Derek at the same time the alpha werewolf is suddenly kidnapped after a pack meeting. When they find him again a month later, Derek is wearing a collar and is completely feral. How is Scott supposed to deal with it if Derek tells him - growls at him, that is - that they're mates?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Blood Moon"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bljohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bljohnlock/gifts).



> Hi everybody!  
> This is my first time writing something like that, I usually don't write M rated fics.   
> So, for you who is used to my other fics where there's a lot of fluffy, gentleness and rainbows, in this fic you may find things a bit different of usual.  
> There will be rough sex, knotting, biting, scenting marking, feral behavior (I already said it in the tags) So, if any of this things triggers you or makes you uncomfortable... DON'T READ IT! But if you do read this fic, you will find that it's not as bad as it seems, actually, it's quite fluffy too. Just give it some credit. I tried to make it less PWP as possible, there is plot in here, okay?   
> I really enjoyed writing this fic, and i think it's a really good one. I'm proud of my work.

Hi everybody!  
I wrote this fic for bljohnlock, the amazing person who is editing my work   ["Will, the puppy"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1050940/chapters/2102501) (please, check it out if you haven't read it yet).  
I hope you like the fic!!!!!  
*****

_**"Blood Moon"** _

 

 

The forest was eerily quiet that afternoon. Usually when Scott went to run through the woods of the Preserve he could hear squirrels, birds, rabbits... he could hear even the insects with his canine hearing. However today, the forest was silent, as if the shadow of something dark and heavy was hovering over the place.

Scott could feel the unpleasant feeling, seeping into his bones. He felt cold, even though they were months away from winter. It felt like there was a lump in his throat that he could not swallow. There was a feeling of dread deep inside him, like when one knows that something bad is going to happen.

But Scott had reason to feel that way. Derek Hale had been kidnapped.

It had been a month ago, after a pack meeting on Derek's loft. Scott and Stiles were leaving the building and heading to Stiles' Jeep parked on the driveway when Scott noticed a strange smell in the air. The young werewolf sniffed the air and his attention was drawn to a black car with dark windows parked down the street. Scott could not tell if it was good or bad, but it certainly had intrigued him. Being a werewolf, Scott had already lost count of how many things he had heard, seen and fought these past two years to simply ignore something that looked suspicious.

He thought about telling Stiles to get into the car and head home while he checking out the car in front of Derek’s building, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, the car’s engine roared and sped up the curb, coming at them at high speed. Instinctively, Scott pushed Stiles to the sidewalk where he fell on the ground. Then he jumped to the side, just in time to avoid getting hit by the car.

"Did that car just tried to hit us?" Stiles said, sitting on the sidewalk, shocked with what had just happened.

"I guess so." Scott said, offering a hand to help Stiles rise from the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. My body is used to being pushed against walls, beaten and thrown on the sidewalks. I feel refreshed, actually. Thanks for asking." Stiles said sarcastically taking Scott's hand.

The boy stood up and brushed the dirty of his clothes.

"Who were they? Why would they do that? I mean, there are a lot of people and _non-people_ who want us out of their way, but who's next in line?"

"I do not know." Scott replied frowning. "But I've got a bad feeling about this. I caught a strange scent coming from that car. I don’t know what it is, but I don’t like it."

"You think we should tell Derek?" Stiles said while they resumed walking toward the jeep, "It sounds important... and scary."

Scott felt his cell phone vibrating inside the pocket of his hoodie. The young werewolf fished the phone out of his pocket and flipped on the screen. There was a text from Derek.

_‘I heard the car leaving. I will check this. You two, go home.’_

"Uh, that was a quick answer.” Stiles said handing the cell phone back to Scott after reading the text. Scott nodded.

Then, Stiles received a text on his cell phone: _‘Stop complaining about being pushed against walls. It's been months since I last did that.’_

"Months?!" Stiles gasped and stared at the phone screen in outrage. "What about last week?!" Stiles yelled for the night, certain that Derek was listening and rolling eyes.

Stiles huffed, opening the door and getting inside the car. Scott followed him, settling on the passenger seat. Stiles pulled away from the curb and headed in the direction of their homes, babbling about how his life had turned into a bad movie; where there was always something lurking in the shadows, ready to cause him body harm.

Scott wasn't paying attention to what Stiles was saying. He was smiling with at his friend's antics, but inside, he was worried about Derek going on that errand alone. Yes, he knew that he and Derek had had their share of disagreements in the past, after all, he wasn't expecting to be turned into a werewolf at sixteen by Peter 'crazy psycho of darkness' Hale, Derek's beloved uncle. Now, two years later, they had become close, a _pack_.

But for Scott it was more than that. Lately, the teen had been cultivating deeper - and confused - feelings for the brown-eyed werewolf. It had started even before Allison had put an end on their frail relationship. Everything was very confusing and scary, because Scott had never felt anything for guys before. Well, he had fantasized about Stiles once, just wondering what would be like to kiss a guy, but it didn't seem right, Stiles was his brother, so _… yuck_ … just... _no_.

But Derek was different.

The Sourwolf had something that made Scott feel weird, something that seemed to draw him to that man. Scott found himself dreaming about Derek in the most delicious - _no, no, damn you Scott-_ disturbing situations. So, the young werewolf resigned himself to ignoring the urge to ask Stiles to park the car so he could run back to the loft to make sure Derek would be fine. Instead, he opted to type an answer to Derek's text.

_‘Text me if you find anything.’_

Derek did not answer the text; he had probably already left the loft by that time. Scott tried not to think about it. Derek was a strong alpha werewolf; he could take care of himself… right?

Derek had not texted Scott back the next day, or the day after that. Scott was getting increasingly worried and in the evening of the second day he decided to go to Derek's loft and search for the older werewolf. Derek wasn't there, in fact, the place was just like the pack had left it the night Scott and Stiles had seen the mysterious car. The plates and cups they had eaten pizza and drank soda were still in the sink, waiting to be washed, a task that had fallen on Derek after he had lost on 'rock, paper, scissors' game. As much as Derek was a caveman sometimes, he would not leave his loft in that state. There was only one possibility: Derek had yet not come back from the search. Scott had a small panic attack right there before putting himself together.

Derek could have been kidnapped or he could be in danger. He had to call the pack and they had to start looking for Derek immediately. All members of the pack were helping. Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica were looking for Derek in the Preserve, in the city, in the roads, everywhere. Stiles and Lydia kept with their research looking for new supernatural creatures prowling in the city that might have been interest in kidnapping the alpha werewolf. But their efforts had proved fruitless so far. Derek seemed to have vanished into thin air. That wasn’t good, that wasn’t good at all.

That's why Scott was out there looking for Derek in the preserve - again - sniffing the air, trying to find a hint of Derek's scent or that strange scent that he caught coming from that car. Trying to figure out which direction they had gone, but there was nothing there. His cell phone went off, breaking the silence. Scott fished the phone out of his pocket and saw Boyd’s name flashing on the screen.

Scott felt a chill running down his spine. Boyd wasn't one that would call him for anything. During this month of searching for their lost alpha, Boyd hadn't called him on his cell phone - not even once. Everything he would found - didn't find - he would tell Scott face to face. And so with his heart pounding inside his chest, Scott answered the call.

"Boyd?" Scott said, trying to keep his voice calm despite the inner despair.

The boy heard someone panting across the line.

 _"I found him."_ Boyd answered and there was something very wrong in his tone. Scott gulped. " _Scott... you better come here. Right now. "_

"Where are you?" Scott said turning around on the trail he was running.

_"We’re near the burned house."_

"I'm on my way." Scott hung up and ran as fast as he could.

****

Scott prayed as he ran, praying to any god that would listen that Derek would be alright. It had been weeks since Derek had disappeared and Scott didn't want to think in what condition he might be.

When Scott finally reached the Hale House, Boyd was waiting for him sitting on the steps of the porch blackened by fire. The werewolf had a grim expression on his face that he tried to hide when he noticed the arrival of his friend.

Scott walked hesitantly toward the porch; Boyd stood up and sighed, placing a hand on his ribs as if he were in some kind of discomfort.

"Where is he?" Scott asked.

"Well..." Boyd was cut off mid-sentence by a loud roar coming from inside the house.

The two _Weres_ winced. Scott's eyes widened. That sound had come from Derek? Scott had heard Derek growling and howling in several different levels of anger and annoyance, but this - this was something wild, something _feral_.

"What happened to him, Boyd?" Scott asked, feeling that cold fear again.

"I don’t know, Scott. I called Deaton; he's coming with Stiles. They should be arriving anytime soon."

Scott nodded and let out a shuddering breath. Derek was hurt, hurt badly, and he was dying. That was the only explanation to why Boyd had called him and Deaton. He had to know, he had to see him. He stepped forward, he was going to enter the house, but Boyd stopped him, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go in there."

"Why not?"

Scott stepped back and noticed with shock that Boyd had numerous injuries on his body that Scott had only just noticed. Boyd’s clothing was torn and dirty, and Scott could see his shirt was blood stained at the ribs.

"Derek is not himself right now." Boyd said cautiously.

"You mean that Derek has turned _feral_?"

"More or less?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

 _No, no, no, no_. This could not be happening. Derek could not have turned feral. Allison told Scott - before the break up - that once a werewolf became feral, there is a death sentence upon him. He had to be put down. He became a danger to humans and werewolves, that he no longer differentiate friend from foe, and judging by the state in which Boyd was in, he could tell that Derek was completely out of it.

"I was doing my rounds on the north side of the forest and I caught his scent. He was trying to get back home... " Boyd nodded toward the house. "... But he seemed confused and disoriented, walking in circles. I could smell also something different on him and I just knew there was something wrong. But I didn't know how bad it was until I had seen him with my own eyes. I managed to lure him here and he finally got into the house. I've called you right after that."

"I have to see him." Scott tried to pass through Boyd, but werewolf stopped him again.

"Scott, please. No.” Boyd pleaded, “Let Deaton take a look at him first."

"But..."

"They tortured him." Boyd said through clenched teeth.

Scott blinked a few times. The ground seemed to have disappeared from under his feet, he suddenly felt sick and it was not an easy work to convince his legs to keep him steady.

"He has a sort of a handcuff on his wrists, it looks like he broke the chains that bound him wherever he was and so he escaped. But there is more, Scott: He has a _collar_."

"What?" This could not be true.

"Whoever it was that kidnapped him, they kept him caged like an animal. Please, Scott. Derek doesn't deserve anyone to see him like that."

Scott clenched his fists, trying to control the anger that surged in his veins. He could not believe anyone could have done that to Derek. Another roar came from inside the house and Scott made up his mind. Scott pushed Boyd to the side and headed to the porch and to the door.

"Scott!" He heard his friend calling him but the dark haired boy just ignored him and kept walking. With a kick, Scott opened the door and entered the house, Boyd following right after him.

Scott looked around and, at first, all that he could see was the old burned hall. Before the kidnapping, Derek had returned to work on rebuilding the house and he had begun to bring new furniture. The living room had a new sofa, a coffee table, some chairs and other things still packed on the boxes. The sunlight was coming through the windows without curtains, but it wasn't enough to illuminate the large room and at first sight, Scott could not see anything out of the ordinary.

Then he heard a low growl, and his attention was drawn to the far corner of the room. Near a wall, huddled on the floor with his back to the two teenagers, there was something that looked like a naked person. He was pale; he had broad shoulders and dark hair. It was Derek. Scott could see very well the tattoo on his back. There was no mistake. It was Derek.

Scott gulped.

"Derek?" Scott said hesitantly, but got no response. "Derek?" Scott tried again, and this time Derek moved, sitting down on the floor.

Still snarling, the werewolf turned around and Scott could see that there was indeed something wrong with the alpha. The collar was really in his neck. It seemed to be a collar made of steel, modern, like the collars we see on lions or any other wild animal on a documentary on _'Animal Planet'_ and it seemed to have some electronic function as well, if the buttons on it were something to go by. The handcuffs were still there on his wrists; the chains broken and hanging at the edges.

The Alpha had an expression on his face that could only be described as wild. His upper lip was twisted up in a snarl, like a dog baring its fangs. If Scott had seen Derek growl before, it was nothing like what he was seeing now.

But it had been Derek's eyes that caught Scott's attention, however. The eyes weren’t brown, but were glowing red. That was the most obvious change in Derek that Scott could see. Allison had said that werewolves who had turned feral were unable to completely return to their human form, but Derek was in his human form, yet his red eyes betrayed his supernatural nature - Ah, yes; let's not forget about the growl, it was clearly there and quite intimidating.

For a few seconds the two held eye contact. Derek growled and Scott could smell it in the air, the same smell he felt that day on the street coming from that car. So had they kidnapped Derek? Had they done this to him? Had they hurt him?

Scott was too sad to be angry. If this were true, if Derek was indeed nothing more than a beast now, broken beyond repair, he would have to be... put down. Scott could not bear this idea. He never had the chance to tell Derek that he... And now he would never do it.

Then, without warning, Derek rose from the ground, standing up. Derek roared and shot toward them, well, toward Scott. Before Scott had a chance to understand what was happening, Boyd stood in front of him to protect him from Derek who apparently wanted to harm him. The young werewolf tried to hold the beast, wrapping his arm around him, pinning his arms on his sides.

"Run!" Boyd yelled to Scott, but for some reason he froze.

But Boyd had fought earlier with Derek he was injured, weak, so it was easy for the feral werewolf to break away from Boyd's hold. The alpha managed to grab one Boyd's arms and with an incredible strength, he threw him across the room. The beta flew and crashed against the wall. Scott heard the sound of bones breaking and Boyd seemed to fall unconscious.

Derek turned his attention to Scott and with an impressive speed, the alpha rushed towards him. The teenager snapped out of his trance and took a few steps back. But as Scott is such a lucky boy, mind you, he stumbled on the coffee table and fell to the ground. Once Scott hit the ground, Derek was hovering over him.

Scott was paralyzed; he would not dare to move a muscle. The alpha pinned Scott's arms on each side of his head and straddled his hips, immobilizing him. Derek's face was only inches away from his, so close he could feel the warmth of the alpha's breath on his skin. All that he could do was just stare at Derek's red eyes.

"Derek..." The teenager tried, and what he received in response was a growl that he more felt than heard.

What did Scott was thinking? Derek was not there. There was no one there. That was a dangerous beast, not Derek. But Scott had to keep trying.

"Derek... It’s me... Scott."

Then something unexpected just happened: Something flashed in Derek's eyes. They were still red, there seemed to be some recognition in them. The frown that was furious before, was now confused.

 _"Ss... Sss..."_ Derek tried to say, as if he didn’t know how to form words anymore _"Ssss."_

"It's me! Derek, please! "Scott said, hope growing in his heart.

 _"Ssscott?"_ Derek said. _"Scott.”_

"Do you remember me?"

"Scott." Derek said hoarsely.

The alpha leaned over and began to sniffing the boy, rubbing his nose on his cheek and going down, burying his face in Scott's neck and inhaling deeply. Scott went very still, not insane enough to think that he was completely out of danger.

"Scott." There was something weird about the way Derek uttered his name, because this time it came with a purr. So, to Scott's utter surprise, Derek said: " ** _M-mate_**."

"What??" Scott squealed.

"Mate." Derek repeated, and Scott noticed a hint of amusement in the alpha voice.

Derek started rubbing his cheek against Scott's while growling like a happy dog, his stubble scratching the soft skin of the teenager. He went down to the boy’s neck and kept rubbing his cheek against his skin.

Was Derek scent marking him?

It was then that the penny dropped. _"I'm Derek's mate. I'm Derek's mate. I'M DEREK'S MATE! Oh my God!"_ Scott thought. Was that true, or Derek was so fucked up that he was actually thinking that Scott McCall, the infuriating kid, was his mate?

Derek's hands began to explore Scott's body, and after a few seconds of inappropriate groping, Derek suddenly began using his claws to rip the shirt of the boy in rags, but mindful not to hurt the boy.

"Wow, Derek! None of this, okay?"

Derek grunted, totally ignoring the words of the boy. The teenager puffed loudly. Derek was Derek, feral or not.

Then, Scott heard the sound of a car stopping outside the house. _"Perfect timing."_ he thought sarcastically. The boy turned his head in time to see Deaton and Stiles coming into the house, stopping a few feet of the two werewolves. Stiles had his bat in his hands and he was holding the hilt so tight that his knuckles were turning white - well, not as white as his face when he saw that scene, featuring a very naked Derek on top of Scott with his shirt completely torn - and Deaton was carrying a shotgun. Scott knew that the shotgun was loaded with tranquilizer darts made of wolfsbane, so he was not concerned to see the gun.

When Derek realized that the two humans had entered the house, the alpha roared and crouched down even further, completely enveloping Scott even further. The alpha grabbed Scott’s arms in a tight grip, slightly bruising the man.

 _"Mine!"_ he growled to Deaton and Stiles.

"What a fuck?!" Stiles said, shocked.

Derek leaned forward, so that neither of the two humans could see Scott. Derek thought that the two humans were a threat and now he wanted to protect Scott. Deaton did not say anything, he just took aimed and shot Derek on the shoulder. Derek growled angrily and pulled the dart from his shoulder, shaking his head and looking dazed. He crawled a step forward, but staggered. He crawled a step further and that was all it took for him to fall unconscious to the ground.

Scott was panting, looking at Derek's body sprawled in the middle of the living room. He could not believe everything that had just happened. He needed a second to absorb that within half an hour, Derek had reappeared after a month of being held captive, and in his sudden state of wolfish madness he had said that Scott was his mate. That was too much for him.

Deaton bent over and started checking his vital signs. Once the vet was sure that the werewolf was not having an overdose of wolfsbane, he straightened up and looked at Scott.

"Can you tell me what's going on here?" The vet asked exasperated.

Scott looked back at him. Where should he start?

****

First, Deaton attended to Boyd, because the injuries caused by an alpha took longer to heal. Meanwhile, Scott gave them a brief account of everything that had happened since that night in Derek's loft, until the moment Deaton and Stiles had stormed into the house, leaving out the part where Derek had said they were mates for obvious reasons.

Pleased to see that Boyd's cuts and scratches were healing at a decent speed due to the circumstances, Deaton turned his attention to Scott, insisting on examine him, obviously concerned to see his torn shirt. The boy politely declined, saying that he was fine, that Derek did not hurt him. Stiles took off his hoodie and handed it to Scott, so he would not be naked from the waist up. Scott thanked him with a nod and got dressed.

Once the teenagers had been seen to, Deaton turned his attention to the biggest problem: _Derek._

Stiles and Scott managed to carry the big guy to the couch. The alpha was still unconscious, but Deaton kept a watchful eye on the werewolf, looking for any sign that he was waking up as he did his job.

"There are no visible injuries, the bones seem intact..." Deaton said after a time of examination. "Whatever they did to him it doesn’t seem to have messed with his alpha healing."

"Good to know." Boyd said sarcastically and winced, feeling his aching ribs.

 

The teens pulled some chairs closer to the couch and sat down, watching while Deaton attended to Derek. The vet was able to take the handcuffs from his wrists and proceeded with his inspection. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Scott cleared his throat and said:

"What about the other problem?"

"You mean the fact that Derek went all _Hellhound_ on you?"

Deaton snorted and turned his attention to Derek. His eyes landed on the collar that was still on the alpha’s neck. Deaton looked at the collar, studying it for a minute, and then leaned over and pressed a button of the device, unbuckling the collar. They heard a click and the collar fell from Derek's neck. Deaton furrowed his brow intrigued and took the device in his hands. He wrinkled his nose.

"Can you smell that?" Deaton said with a serious expression on his face. Scott nodded.

"It was there on the night Derek was gone." Scott looked away from Deaton to look at Derek. "What's this?"

"That's _Blood Moon_." Deaton said.

"What?" Boyd interjected.

"It's a drug." It was Stiles who answered, sitting next to Scott. "I stumbled on it a few days ago while doing my research. Apparently, some hunters and mad scientists are trying to create a drug that makes you werewolves go crazy."

"Peaceful packs as the Hale Pack are the nightmare of any hunter." Deaton said. "If werewolves don't hurt anyone, the hunters have no reason to kill them."

"But if they turn feral..." Stiles said and he did not need to finish the sentence for everybody in the room to understand the meaning behind it all.

Scott felt sick.

"And why we didn’t know about it?" Scott said angrily. If they had had this information before, maybe Derek was not in this situation.

"I don’t know much more than you do. I had never seen the effects of it on a _Were_ before. It is… _catastrophic_."

"He'll be okay?" Scott said trying to calm down.

"You know those medical devices used by some diabetic patients to inject insulin automatically through the day? So, basically this collar works the same way, but instead of insulin, it is filled with _Blood Moon_. Derek would keep going on this feral behavior as long as he kept wearing the collar." Deaton smiled reassuringly "He will still feel the effects of the drug for a few hours, but as soon as it gets out of his system he'll go back to normal."

Scott let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Thank you." The boy said, relieved to hear those words. _"Everything will be fine."_ He thought. Derek would go back to normal and everyone would move on with his or her lives. Everything would go back to what it was before.

Suddenly, Scott felt a pang in his heart. If Derek was under the effect of _Blood Moon_ , all this talk of 'mates' could have been just a drug-induced dream and once the effect has passed, he would not remember anything. Or worse, Derek would remember everything and confirm to Scott that he never thought about him that way.

And that would be the death of Scott, because he wanted it to be true. When Derek was purring and rubbing his cheek on his, marking him as his, Scott felt his heart fluttering. That was what he wanted. After having a glimpse of what he could have with Derek and then be friend-zoned would be just too cruel.

"Well…" Deaton said, snapping Scott out of his reverie. "If you no longer need my services, I’ll be taking my leave." He said standing up. "Boyd, do you want a ride?"

"Of course." The werewolf stood up of his chair and walked to the vet.

Scott could no longer hold back, he had to know. Before they reached the door, the boy said: "Deaton, can I talk to you?" Scott said standing up and approaching the vet.

Deaton looked somewhat intrigued, but nodded. Boyd realized that this was a private matter and left the house, saying he would wait outside.

"What is it?" Deaton asked intrigued.

“Does this drug cause hallucinations or something?"

"What you mean?"

"Derek said some weird things before you got here."

"What did he say?"

Scott blushed. "Well..." Scott trailed off.

"No, the drug is not hallucinogenic. It just brings out the wild side of the werewolf. Everything he said and did was messed up, but he was just following his instincts." Deaton looked at Scott with suspicion. "Should I be worried?"

"No." Scott said; there was a small smile on his lips. "No, it's everything okay."

Deaton sighed. "Take care."

The vet left the house and Scott and Stiles were left alone with the sleeping alpha.

"I think we should go too." Stiles said.

"You can go, I'll stay. I don’t feel good about leaving Derek here to wake up alone after all that he’s been through."

"He might wake up still feral, Scott. You know that, right?" Stiles said with concern in his voice.

"He will not hurt me." Scott smiled.

"Are you sure?" Scott nodded. "Okay." Stiles hugged him before turning around and walking toward the door, leaving the house and leaving Scott alone with Derek.

The house was quiet now, but unlike earlier in the forest, this silence was welcome. Scott no longer felt his heart oppressed with fear and uncertainty. Derek was there, alive and safe. They would have a lot to talk about when Derek came back to himself, but Scott had a feeling that everything would be alright.

Derek began to stir and grunt, waking from his forced slumber. _"Okay, here we go."_ Scott thought as he approached the werewolf. Derek opened his eyes and looked around. He still looked a little dizzy when he tried to get up off the couch.

"Easy. Deaton gave you wolfsbane enough to bring down an elephant, you better lie down." Scott said placing his hands on Derek's shoulders. "So. Are you with me or you're still the Hound of the Baskerville?"

Derek growled softly.

 _‘Yep, still feral.’_ He thought.

The alpha held eye contact with Scott. Derek's eyes still glowing red, but Scott could not see anything threatening about them anymore.

 _"Mate."_ Derek said hoarsely, reaching out his hand to touch Scott's neck.

"Yeah, about that..."

Scott did not finish the sentence. Still drowsy after waking up from a wolfsbane-induced nap, Derek pulled Scott by his arm, crushing their chests together and with a quick motion, the alpha tossed him on the couch and pinned the young werewolf with his body, just like had done earlier that day.

"Mine." Derek grated, and it was then that it hit Scott, the scent of Derek’s arousal.

That rich scent invaded his nose and left him dizzy. Scott was surprised by the way in his body was responding to that, because suddenly something inside his pants seemed to become quite interested on what was happening.

"Scott. Mate. Mine." Derek said, his voice rough and filled with lust.

Again, Scott found himself immobilized by the strength of Derek's body. Derek looked at the boy with hungry eyes. He leaned down and kissed him roughly on the lips. Derek licked and nibbled his lower lip and Scott moaned. The boy responded to Derek's hungry kisses with the same passion, his own arousal evident by that time.

The alpha broke the kiss and looked down at the boy who was panting after this breathtaking kiss. Derek leaned down again and Scott only had a second to prepare before he got a hot stripe licked up the middle of his throat, from the dip of his clavicles to the edge of his chin.

"Derek! Derek, you can only stop it for a second and listen to me... Aaahhhh!" Scott choked out a groan as sharp teeth clamped down on the skin of his neck, just shy of breaking the skin.

"Listen... uh...I know you're not in your right mind right now and that this whole thing about you and me being mates must be as overwhelming to you as it is for me. Not that I don't like the idea, because I like it... a lot." He panted.

Scott managed to free his arms and cupped Derek's face in his hands and pushed him away a little, just enough to look into his eyes.

"I don't know if you will remember any of it when you return to normal. Damn, I don't know if you're listening to me now, but I have to say this before we do anything." Scott took a deep breath "I want you too. I've always wanted you, and it sucks that all this had to happen for me to realize that I had feelings for you." Scott gulped. "So whatever happens tonight, I don't want you freaking out, thinking that you had forced me. I'm totally ok with you and me doing this. Okay?"

Scott looked deep into Derek's eyes and saw something like recognition in them.

"Okay." Scott took a deep breath.

Scott pushed Derek away a little more so he could sit down. Derek did not protest because somehow he knew that Scott was not rejecting him. With trembling hands, Scott unfastened the zipper of the hoodie. Wow, he was really doing that? Not that he was afraid of what might happen, but he was nervous, after all, he had waited for this moment for so long. The hoodie slipped off from his shoulders and Derek wasted no time in pressing his whole body against Scott's, bringing him down again on the couch. Scott breathed in and it was shuddery and gasping and he opened his legs so that Derek could get settled between them.

The werewolf returned to ravish the skin of Scott's neck - now without the clothing in the way - while he pressed his hips against Scott's, rutting like a wild animal. Scott grabbed Derek's shoulders with his hands and dug his nails into his skin, Derek replied thrusting his hips even harder against Scott's erection. The boy could not hold his moans anymore. Derek hands were touching him everywhere; his body seemed to be on fire.

"Ohh." Scott moaned, amazed at the sensation. “Fuck… Derek…”

Derek's hands were everywhere, touching, stroking, sending chills throughout Scott's body. Then the boy felt Derek giving a firm tug on the waistband of his jeans, as if he was saying _"Take it off. Right now."_

"If you ask me politely..."

Derek growled softly and Scott felt it vibrating in his chest, but when he felt one of Derek's claws rubbing against the fabric of his pants Scott just gave up teasing.

"Ok, I don’t want my pants to have the same fate as my shirt."

In just under a minute, the two _Weres_ were totally naked on the couch. Derek seemed totally dominated by his _Wolf_. Scott was on all fours on the couch. He could feel Derek's eyes on him, devouring him. Scott should be afraid, after all he was a virgin - he never had been with a man, that is - and Derek was not in a state that could be called as gentle, but he was not afraid. Something inside him told him that Derek would not hurt him. Derek was the one that he could give himself to that way.

Derek got on his knees behind Scott. Derek brought his hand to Scott's mouth and touched the boy's lips gently. Scott turned his face to look at Derek and into his eyes. His eyes were still glowing red; the wolf was still in control. But for a moment he thought he had saw something of Derek - the man, not the beast - because his expression seemed pained, desperate, almost pleading. Derek was fighting the instinct to take Scott savagely, he did not wanted it to happen that way, _dry_. He did not want to hurt Scott.

The boy then parted his lips and Derek shoved two fingers deep inside his mouth. Scott sucked Derek's fingers, rolling his tongue around them, making sure they were slick enough with spit. Derek took his fingers out from of Scott's mouth and started to bring his hand down, down, at the same time, he went back to bite the neck of the boy.

Scott held his breath as he felt the finger rubbing against his entrance. When Derek pushed his finger inside, he bit Scott's neck a little harder. Scott didn't know what pain he should focus on, so he decided not to focus on anything but the pleasure he was about to receive. A second slick finger joined the first and the discomfort it caused was not as bad as Scott was expecting it would be and then he started rocking back against those fingers. Soon, Scott was loose and slick and ready to be claimed.

He felt Derek's cock rubbing against his entrance and Scott forced himself to relax. _"It's okay. It's just Derek. It is finally happening."_ He thought. Derek bit his neck again and kept his teeth sunk into the boy's skin as he slid all the way into that tight heat, letting out a growl.

"Aaahhh!" Scott shouted, "Oh my god, that hurts!" Scott felt tears filling his eyes.

Feeling the distress of his mate, Derek whined softly and licked the boy's neck, as if he was saying _"It's okay, I got you."_

The older werewolf nuzzled the hair of the boy and waited until he had stopped shaking to place a hand on the center of the boy’s back to force him down until his chest and face was pressed against the couch. Then he began to rock his hips.

Gradually the pain of the deflowering became a drop of water if compared to the ocean of pleasure that Scott began to feel. Derek noticed that the boy was more relaxed and began to pound into him more vigorously. Derek grabbed Scott's hips, digging his claws into the flesh and keeping him still while slamming his cock harder and deeper inside him. Scott didn't know how it happened, but Derek started to hit a spot inside him that made him tremble from head to toe.

"Derek!" Scott panted. "Aahhh… Derek!"

"Mine!" Derek growled.

The older werewolf covered Scott's body again, wrapping his arms around him. Derek began to hit that point over and over again, harder and faster. Scott felt that his body would be torn in half by the roughness, with which Derek was taking him, but he could not bring himself to care, the pleasure that was being given to him in exchange was worth it.

Something strange began to happen then. Scott felt Derek's cock swelling inside him, becoming thicker and bigger, it was getting increasingly difficult for Derek to pull his cock out of Scott at each thrust.

"Is that… is that a _knot_?" Scott squealed.

Derek growled in response, and all that Scott could do was take it. It wasn't exactly bad. It was a little uncomfortable, but Derek kept hitting that spot inside him and after some time, Scott was sure that he couldn't hold it much longer.

"Derek…" Scott whined. "I'm close ... I'm gonna..."

Derek buried his teeth into Scott flesh, right where the neck joins the shoulder, this time, hard enough to break the skin and draw blood.

The mixture of pain and pleasure was enough to bring Scott to the edge and two more thrusts of Derek's cock made him come, and he didn't even touch his cock.

Scott had never had an orgasm like that. That one time with Allison was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to what he felt now. It was like something had exploded inside him and the splinters were running through all his veins. It was like he was melting from the inside out. It was like he lost his grip on reality. It was overwhelming. It was perfect.

Derek was still fucking Scott and still had his teeth firmly buried in his neck. Scott could feel the blood running down his chest. But Derek could barely move now that the knot was completely swollen, locking them together.

A few more thrusts and Derek came, shaking and growling loudly, spilling his hot seed inside Scott, filling him, breeding him.

Derek’s body went limp above him and the two werewolves stood there lying there on the couch, exhausted and satiated and still connected to each other by the knot that would still take half an hour to deflate.

The boy was tired; it all had been too much for him. Derek hugged Scott and nuzzled his hair, purring happily. Scott wanted to say something, anything, but he had no strength to do so. His eyelids were so heavy and he thought it was ok to close his eyes for a moment. Just for a moment...

****

Scott must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes, he was alone on the couch and had a blanket covering him. He was confused for a moment. Scott sat up, grimacing at the pain in his lower region. "Okay, so that was not a dream." He thought. The boy looked around, looking for Derek and he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He pulled the blanket aside with the intention of getting up, but before he did, Derek came walking from the kitchen. He had put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt and walked towards Scott holding a glass of water in his hand.

Derek offered the glass of water to the boy. Scott searched for Derek's eyes and noticed they were brown again; the drug had left his system. But something was wrong; Derek seemed upset. Scott took the glass from Derek's hand and took a sip of water; his throat suddenly went dry. Derek sat down beside him on the couch without saying a word. He kept his head down and seemed to make a tremendous effort not to look at Scott.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Scott began, measuring his words.

Derek nodded.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"In a lab in Nevada, I guess. I didn't had a map when I ran away." He said and Scott could see how uneasy he was.

"Did they hurt you?"

"They did a lot of tests. They put the collar on me and I lost the grip on reality for a while."

"How did it feel? To be feral?" Scott knew it was a shit question, but he had to know.

"The name says it all, Scott." He said brusquely. "It's horrible. I had no control over myself. I was there, I could clearly see everything I was doing, but it was like I was... _possessed_. It was like I was locked in a room, looking through a window, seeing that monster hurting the people I love. I cried, I struggled, I begged, but the monster did not hear me and all I could do was let it happen." Derek said and looked away again.

"It was not your fault, Derek. You had been drugged." Scott said comforting and tried to touch Derek’s arm, but he pulled his arm away.

"How can you say that? I hurt you." Derek said, and he seemed to be angry, angry with himself.

"Well, I'm not complaining. And if I remember correctly, I gave you my permission."

"It doesn’t change the fact that I hurt you. And I claimed you, what it is worse." Derek said, his voice trembling.

“I can’t see anything wrong about what happened, Derek.”

"You have no idea what that means Scott. I’ve tied us together for the rest of our lives!" He said exasperated. "That couldn't have happened. You shouldn't have stayed here; you should have gone home with Stiles. But now it's done and I can't fix it."

Scott gapped in shock. "What did you mean by that? You don’t want me?" Scott tried not to let his voice sound so shaky, but he failed miserably.

"Of course I want you Scott, you are my mate."

"Then you'd better explain yourself because I don’t get it.”

"You're too young, you don't deserve to be chained to me." Derek looked away. "I have so many problems, so many demons. You, you should have been able to have the choice to live your life and find someone else if you wanted to, and I've ruined it. As mates, I could have waited for you to come to me. I wouldn't force myself on you, never." he looked on the verge of tears.

Scott leaned over and cupped Derek's face in his hands, making the brown-eyed man look at him.

"That's why you never told me we were mates?" Derek nodded. Scott hung his head back, bumping it against the back of the couch.

"You idiot!" Scott said exasperated. "All this time I had feelings for you, but I thought that it was just me freaking out about losing Allison. Now I know that my Wolf was trying to tell me we were mates. Do you have any idea of how confused I felt suddenly having the needs for a guy?" He was shouting, all stress of these last days gushing like a broken dam. Derek blinked, stunned by the sudden outburst of the boy. "And now you're telling me that you wouldn't tell me we were mates just because you thought, _you thought_ , that you are not good enough for me?"

"Well, I..." Derek opened his mouth to reply, but Scott cut him off with a growly kiss, clearly irritated at the alpha. Derek blinked a few times, but responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Scott's waist, bringing him closer. Scott broke the kiss and began to rub his cheek on Derek’s, scent marking him.

“Do you really want me?” Derek asked; his voice was filled with emotion.

"Derek Hale, my Sourwolf. You have issues and you need to learn to use your words, but I would not trade you for anything in the world."

Derek hugged him and buried his face on his shoulder, breathing deeply.

Scott did not know if this thing would work or if it would end up regretting it some day like Derek feared he would. But if it was just a day at being Derek's mate, he couldn't wait to live the rest of his life ahead of him.

 

 

**_ The End? _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again. Thank you very much for reading the fic, please tell me on the comments if you liked or if you have a suggestion!


End file.
